Bits of Excitement
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Fluttershy wants to give something nice to Pinkie Pie when the earth pony kept giving her little things that brightens up her day.


Fluttershy likes it when Pinkie gives her a little something everyday whether it's a balloon with a note of encouraging words, a cupcake, or some flowers. She doesn't remember when it started, but she really appreciate Pinkie Pie for brightening up her day, though she does admit that she feels a little bit sad that she couldn't really think of something for Pinkie pie in return.

So that day in her cottage, Fluttershy was curled up with a notepad and a pencil on the couch. On that notepad was a list of things Pinkie likes: sweets, pink, blue, yellow, balloons, dancing, Gummy, and parties.

The pegasus pouted a bit. "I can't really get her a bunch of balloons or sweets, and I can't throw a party to save my life." Then she smiled when an idea popped up in her head. "Maybe I should make sweets that look like Gummy. Pinkie would love that. Maybe even get something for Gummy too."

She wrote down the idea until she heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it."

Upon opening the door, Fluttershy was happily greeted with the mailmare and an envelope.

"Oh, thank-" Then the envelope turned into that familiar draconquus, Discord. "Thank you, thank you. Here's a little something for your troubles. Don't spend it all in one place, dearie~." He gave the gray pegasus a bit.

As the mailmare left, Fluttershy ask, "Discord, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course." Discord said.

"Oh, thank you, but I think I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Well, what do you mean? I thought making Gummy shaped sweets would make her happy."

"Of course Pinkie would be happy with that, but but you want to make it _special_ for her, don't you?"

"Yes, but how can I make it even more special than my idea?"

"Easy. You have to think outside of the box."

"Outside the box?" With a simple push of his claw, Discord slowly slide the yellow pegasus put of a cardboard box.

"You're thinking about the basics of Pinkie Pie. Think _harder_ about what she likes."

"...Like music?"

"I would say 'yes' but apparently people don't like it when you use copyrighted songs."

"People?"

"Think even _harder_ about what she likes. Something that would make her love you forever!"

"Wait, 'love me forever'?"

"Well, this is suppose to be a romance story."

"Wait, what?"

"Anyway..." Discord wondered off. "Like what I said before, think even _harder_ about what Pinkie likes."

"Cotten candy clouds.?"

"I promised not to do that anymore sadly."

"Instruments?"

"Do you really want another _incident_ like that again, Flutters my dear?"

"I guess you're right. Hm..." Fluttershy quietly hummed in thought.

She paced around the area with Discord following behind her, causing random things to transform into other random things out of sheer boredom. "Oh, how 'specific'."

"I got it!" Fluttershy stopped in place suddenly, causing Discord to bump into her. A squeak toy sound was made.

"Oh, whisper in my ear so we can leave the audience in suspense."

Fluttershy decided to ignore what Discord's explanation, and whispered her idea in Discord's disembodied ear. Discord nodded along with what she said as a big smile appears over his face.

"This is going to be great!" The two shouted together.

* * *

The blindfolded Pinkie Pie let out a giggle as Fluttershy guided her through the Everfree Forest for a special surprise.

"Oh come on, Fluttershy! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me what the surprise is." Pinkie laughed, almost hopping out of the pegasus's grip.

Fluttershy let out a giggle herself. "Oh Pinkie, you, of all ponies, should know that if I tell you the surprise, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"I know. I know. I'm just so very super duper excited for this!" Pinkie practically squealed. "I just can't wait to find out what it is."

"You don't have to wonder anymore. Here we are!" Fluttershy took off the blindfold in a quick flash, throwing it in the air.

Pinkie Pie blinked at the sight in front of them.

It was a house... made of jello. Just sitting there in a decent sized clearing.

"So... Do you like it?" Fluttershy ask the pink mare in anticipation.

"Like it?" Pinkie hummed, squinting her eyes. She leaned her body towards the right, towards the left, and then straight up. "I have to say..." She smiled widely. "I love it!"

Fluttershy let out a quiet squeal. "I'm so glad you do. Discord made it, but it was my idea." In a low whisper, she said, "Please keep it a secret. I know he's not suppose to make this kind of chaos."

"I Pinkie Pie promise!" Pinkie quickly did the motions, then grab onto Fluttershy's front hooves. "Let's jump in! Weee~!"

Going through the jelly walls, the two happily bounce around the sweet boundaries.

"This is fun!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing around like a sugar powered rocket.

Fluttershy watched the cotton candy mare for a moment, hopping in one place. She smiled as her wings started to move on their own.

"Oof!" Pinkie groaned as she felt herself being pushed through the roof with a soft _pop_ , then landed on something soft but sticky. She let out a loud gasp. "Fluttershy, you didn't-!"

"I did." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Fluttershy, you're the best!" Pinkie shouted, giving the pegasus a sticky hug.

The yellow pegasus let out a giggle. "I just wanted to... thank you for everything."

"Everything?" Pinkie blinked.

"You've given me a lot of nice things in the past," Fluttershy explained. "I just wanted to do something nice for you too."

Pinkie smiled, snuggling her cotton candy cloud. Fluttershy found herself blushing, seeing Pinkie's stare on her. "Pinkie, Pinkie, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you give me all those nice things for me? You don't do those things for our other friends."

Fluttershy let out a squeal as Pinkie pulled her onto the candy cloud with her, trapped in its sugary surface. In her ear, the pink mare whispered, "Because I like-like you."

Their cheeks turned red, staring at each other. "Do you like-like me?" Pinkie ask.

The yellow pegasus fluff out her wings for a moment as she slightly buried her face into the cotton candy. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I-I..." Fluttershy grip onto the cloud a bit tighter. "...I think so."

"You think so?" Pinkie's eyes slightly dropped.

"B-But..." The yellow pegasus took a moment to think about it. "I want to give us a try."

Pinkie brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I really really want to try dating. Is that okay?"

"Of course you can date me!" Pinkie reached out and hug her even more tightly.

Fluttershy continued to blush, playing with the pink mare's strands of hair. Off in the distance, Discord watched with a glass of chocolate milk in his claw.

"Pretty mushy, but at least she's happy." Discord sighed, relaxing into a polka dotted pile of hay.

* * *

AN: Yes, the jello house is a reference to the movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. By the way, this isn't the last entry to the little project even though this is technically the last pairing within the Mane Six. You'll find out soon what the last pairing is by the next fanfic, which is maybe by next week.


End file.
